


Недомолвки

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Алек узнал Магнуса Бейна, приятеля своей сестры Изабель. Эта парочка с небольшой группкой друзей заявились к нему позавчера на весь уик-энд, заявив, что хотят провести время на природе, а он, Алек, владел домом, который находится за городом. Они с Магнусом были знакомы уже лет пять, и не сказать бы что это знакомство носило положительный характер. Если говорить совсем начистоту, то Алек иммигрировал в эту глухомань, на удалении от города и цивилизации с единственной целью — оказаться как можно дальше от Магнуса. Который сейчас здесь. И не просто в его доме, а стоит напротив.





	Недомолвки

Алек медленно шёл по влажной от росы траве. Капельки воды холодили кожу босых ног, создавая контраст между теплом тела и утренней прохладой. Лучи предрассветного солнца неловко пробирались сквозь сумерки, красиво играя на растениях и кронах деревьев. Это место было самым обычным, но в то же время казалось каким-то потусторонним и сверхъестественным. Словно Алек попал в сказку.

Он дошёл до раскидистого дуба и сел под ним, острожно вырисовывая неровности коры на одном из выступающих над землёй крупных корней этого гиганта. Парень любовался природой, вдыхая свежий, с вкраплениями растительных запахов, воздух.

Ему было очень хорошо и легко. Он любил приходить сюда спозаранку, пока никого нет. Только он наедине с природой. Только звуки птиц и шелест деревьев. Так было всегда, но не в этот раз.

В дали показался силуэт. Кто-то быстро приближался к нему, нарушая привычную гармонию. Эта стройная фигура, эта необыкновенная грация… Алек узнал Магнуса Бейна, приятеля своей сестры Изабель. Эта парочка с небольшой группкой друзей заявились к нему позавчера на весь уик-энд, заявив, что хотят провести время на природе, а он, Алек, владел домом, который находится за городом. Они с Магнусом были знакомы уже лет пять, и не сказать бы что это знакомство носило положительный характер. Если говорить совсем начистоту, то Алек иммигрировал в эту глухомань, на удалении от города и цивилизации с единственной целью — оказаться как можно дальше от Магнуса. Который сейчас здесь. И не просто в его доме, а стоит напротив.

— Утречка, Лайтвуд, — поздоровался он, усаживаясь рядом.

— Привет, — пробормотал Алек, вновь возвращая взгляд корню и его неровностям. Кажется, в какой-то из песен были такие строки: «Я помню все твои трещинки», так это как раз про него и этот дуб.

— Как всегда, не разговорчив? — спросил Магнус.

— А о чем тебе хотелось бы поговорить? — вопросом на вопрос отозвался Алек.

— Понятия не имею. Ты у нас гостеприимный хозяин. Так что рассказывай. Мы сколько не виделись?

— Год, — вслух произнёс Алек, мысленно добавив «два месяца и тринадцать дней».

— Вот видишь, мы целый год не виделись, расскажи чем занимался что ли.

Голос Магнуса звучал небрежно и расслабленно, будто ему было скучно.

Алек пожал плечами.

— Жил здесь. Читал, работал. Пытался вырастить розы и понял, что садоводство не моя стихия.

— О! Точно! Работал! Иззи, кажется, говорила, что у тебя новая книга вышла?

Алек покраснел до корней волос и кивнул, не глядя на Магнуса.

— О чем в этот раз? Как всегда трагичная история самоотверженной любви?

— Не совсем, — уклончиво проговорил Алек.

— Давай, Лайтвуд, удиви меня, — подначил его Магнус.

— Там скорее… история зависимости от эгоистичного и самовлюблённого человека. История отношений и…

— Дай угадаю! — перебил Магнус, — все заканчивается плохо, верно?

Алек кивнул.

— Ты предсказуем, дорогой. И слишком депрессивен.

— Какой есть, — проворчал он в ответ. — Я не самый компанейский парень.

— Ты поэтому сбежал в эту глушь?

Алек закусил губу, не желая говорить на эту тему.

— Давай, не дрейфь, Лайтвуд. Что послужило причиной?

— Ты, — коротко выдохнул он, продолжая водить пальцем по корню дерева, стараясь унять этим монотонным занятием дрожь в руках.

— Чушь. Меня даже в городе не было, когда ты свалил.

— Ты отправился путешествовать с Камиллой или Катариной, не помню как звали твою девушку.

— Вот именно. Не улавливаю взаимосвязи.

Алек чуть помолчал, после чего сдавленно произнёс:

— Я не хотел тебя видеть.

— И по какой же причине?

Алек впервые поднял взгляд и прямо посмотрел на Магнуса. В его мыслях пронеслось множество ответов, главным из которых было «Ты разбил мне сердце», но у него никогда не хватило бы смелости произнести это вслух.

— Мне тяжело с тобой, — произнес Алек.

Это тоже было правдой. Магнус любил изводить его, постоянно цепляясь или давил какими-то нелепыми требованиями и просьбами.

— Серьезно? Ты так меня ненавидишь, что сбежал в глухие дебри?

— Нет, это… — Алек запнулся не в силах сказать правду. — Я не ненавижу тебя, Магнус. Просто ты всегда излишне требователен ко мне. Это изматывало.

— Знаешь, что меня больше всего раздражает в тебе? Что бесит и заставляет ненавидеть? — откровенно забавляясь, спросил Магнус.

Эти слова задели Алека, причинив ему боль. Но внешне он оставался все таким же невозмутимым.

— Нет, не знаю, — ровным тоном ответил он.

— Твоя чертова податливость. Ты безотказный, как автомат. Что бы я ни просил, чего бы не хотел, ты вечно на все соглашаешься. Даже в тот раз, когда я предложил переспать со мной, ты не сказал «нет», хотя это был твой первый раз, и ты сох по Джейсу. Ты ведь берег себя для него, я думал, хотя бы ради такой великой цели, ты откажешь. Но ошибся. Даже в тот раз ты безропотно все принял. Самому не противно быть таким?

Алек прикрыл глаза, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам. Они согревали его кожу, приятно лаская. Со стороны он воплощал умиротворение. Непоколебимое умиротворение человека, которого не касается мирская суета. Пусть внутри бушевали тревоги, но он умел сдерживать внешние проявления.

— Ты ошибаешься, Магнус. Я не люблю Джейса, и в тот момент мои чувства к нему уже давно перестали существовать.

— Это ложь, Александр. За несколько дней до этого случая ты сам говорил мне, что влюблен.

Он смотрел на Магнуса долгим и скептичным взглядом, после чего заговорил, осторожно подбирая слова:

— Я не лгал. У меня нет чувств к Джейсу. И на тот момент их уже не было, потому что я полюбил другого человека.

— Ты из тех ребят, у которых клин клином вышибает? И сердце твое трофей, переходящий из рук в руки. Ты все еще влюблен в него, верно?

Алек отвернулся. Ему было больно слышать это. Ему хотелось уйти отсюда. Хотелось заткнуть уши и никогда больше не слышать Магнуса. Никогда не видеть его.

— Почему ты всегда такой ядовитый? — спросил он. — Почему именно со мной?

— Потому что я тебя ненавижу, Александр. Ты отвратителен в своем мягкосердечии. Тобой можно вертеть и пользоваться, как душе угодно. Ты все стерпишь, все примешь.

Алек закрыл глаза, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Тогда я тем более не понимаю, как ты мог переспать с тем, к кому испытываешь подобные эмоции? — чуть дрогнувшим голосом проговорил он.

Магнус посмотрел на него так, словно ему дали пощечину.

— Это шутка такая? Ты прикалываешься?

Алек отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ну… допустим, потому что ты привлекателен. Мое любимое сочетание, помнишь?

— Допустим? Значит, это не истинная причина?

Магнус поднялся с той грацией, на которую был способен только он.

— Ты утомителен. Разговор окончен, Александр, — он развернулся и пошел в сторону дома, оставляя парня одного.

Алек прикусил губу, размышляя. Скоро они уедут. Все. Когда проснется Иззи и прочие ее друзья, то они соберутся и отправятся в город. И они с Магнусом больше не увидятся. Как минимум еще год. Потому он торопливо поднялся и, быстро нагнав своего собеседника, схватил того за предплечье, разворачивая к себе.

— Я переехал сюда, потому что злился на тебя. Ты переспал со мной и почти сразу умотал колесить по Европе с той девушкой, Камилла или Катарина, не помню. Я так психанул, что не желал тебя больше ни видеть, ни слышать. Мне было противно, что ты целовал меня ночью, а через пару дней уже кувыркался с кем-то другим. Я понимаю, что для тебя это ничего не значило, не значит и значить не будет. Понимаю, что ты ненавидишь меня, Магнус, но я… Я испытываю к тебе другие чувства. И тогда… в тот день… я согласился не потому, что безотказный, а потому что думал, что ты понял…

— Понял что? — прищурившись, спросил он.

Алек покраснел до кончиков волос.

— Накануне мы с тобой и Иззи обсуждали… мои чувства к одному человеку. Если ты помнишь, я сказал, что не завожу интрижки, потому что не хочу размениваться на пустяки, потому что хочу отношений и искренних чувств. Я бы никогда не переспал с тем, кто мне не нравится. И когда в тот вечер ты пришел ко мне… Я думал, ты все понял. И оттого особенно сильно злился. Я до сих пор не знаю: ты просто решил воспользоваться моей наивностью, зная, что я влюблен в тебя, отомстить таким образом или что-то вроде? Но после сегодняшней беседы я окончательно перестал что-либо понимать.

Алек заткнулся, неловко переминаясь босыми ногами по все еще влажной траве, не зная что еще добавить. Он посмотрел на собственную руку, сжимавшую предплечье Магнуса, и мягко выпустил ее из своей хватки. Он надеялся, что если выплеснет все свои эмоции не только на бумагу, создавая очередную книгу, но и расскажет напрямую источнику своих бед, то станет легче и проще. Но это оказалось не так. Сердце только еще сильнее сжалось. Было больно. Было паршиво. Было скверно. На глаза навернулись слезы. Алек ненавидел проявления слабости. Ненавидел, когда его эмоции вырывались наружу. Он привык оставаться внешне невозмутимым. Привык быть сильным. Привык терпеть насмешки. И теперь Магнус сможет до конца его дней попрекать этой вспышкой, называть нюней. Все те, кто кричат о том, что если дать волю чувствам, то станет легче — безбожно врут. Это не так. Это все ложь.

Алек набрался смелости и поднял взгляд на Магнуса, потому что тот слишком долго молчал. Парень напротив стоял, остолбенев, и по его щекам катились слезы. Он плакал точно также, как и сам Алек.

— Магнус? — растерянно переспросил он. — Я сказал что-то не то? Я обидел тебя?

Его сердце заполнил страх. Алеку было плевать на собственную боль, но не на чувства того, в кого он влюблен.

— Почему? — срывающимся голосом закричал Магнус. — Ты идиот! Почему ты говоришь мне это сейчас?

Алек опешил, делая шаг назад. Он не понимал, что вызвало такую вспышку.

— Ты прав, извини… — пробормотал он. — Мне не следовало ничего тебе говорить… Это было лишним.

Магнус не выдержал и ударил его кулаком в грудь. Алек отшатнулся, пятясь. Он не планировал драться, да и не то чтобы был специалистом в этой области.

— Успокойся, прошу тебя! — попросил он, выставляя ладони вверх. — Я не стану тебя беспокоить или что-то вроде…

Алек запнулся о корешок, по которому водил пальцем и едва удержал равновесие. Он стоял глядя на разъяренного Магнуса, ноздри которого гневно раздувались, глаза сверкали, а щеки были все еще влажными от слез. Он направился к Алеку, и тот едва подавил желание сбежать. Все равно ни к чему хорошему это бы не привело. Лучше решить все сразу, на месте.

Оказавшись лицом к лицу, Магнус прошипел:

— Ты понимаешь на сколько туп, Лайтвуд? Ты хоть иногда включаешь свою голову для раздумий?

— Я не понимаю…

— Я люблю тебя, чертов ты идиот! Все это время я был свято уверен, что это одностороннее чувство. Что ты сохнешь по своей Златовласке.

— Что? Нет! То есть, это в прошлом и… Подожди-ка! Ты меня что?..

— Ты просто отвратителен, Лайтвуд! — выдохнул Магнус, хватая его за грудки и притягивая для поцелуя. Сладкого, примирительного, нежного поцелуя. Поцелуя, который спустя все эти месяцы разлуки и недопонимания, принес им счастье и воссоединение.


End file.
